A walk
by xSassenachx
Summary: One brisk walk with Christine, changes the way Erik feels about himself.


_**Erik**_

"Angel, would you go a walk with me?" She said, I stared at her for a few moments attempting to speak but no words were coming, she was standing there in front of me asking if I wanted to go a walk with her after a few moments of silence she spoke again.

"Angel please!"

I stood up and finally the words started pouring out, quite stupidly

"Of course...Erik would love to go a walk with you" I had meant to just agree but instead gave my name away by speaking in the third person, a strange thing which happened when I was nervous, a trait I would rather not have.

"So that's your name" I looked away from her

"I'm afraid so" I said, remembering from where my name came from.

"It suits you well angel...I mean Erik" she slightly giggled, I turned back to her

"So shall we go on that walk, Miss Daaè?" She smiled and ran to the door

"I just need to get my parasol" I nodded and she left the room.

I glided towards the cloak rack and grabbed my black coat along with my top hat and put them on, I walked into the hallway and waited on her, in a few moments she walked out of the room parasol in hand, she looked so beautiful...her chocolate curls neatly pulled up and out of her face, her green piercing eyes and her beautiful soft lips all added to her beauty

"Are we ready?" I asked, walking towards her

"Yes" she giggled, I offered her my arm she took it and I lead her up above.

We exited through a hidden door covered in moss and overgrown plants.

"Where shall we go?" I asked, my eyes slightly squinting in the bright sunlight

"There is a small park not far from here, there's nice" she said

"Well, we shall go there" I replied

We walked, talking and enjoying the scenery...people did stare but, I didn't care for the one I loved with all my heart was walking with me, when we entered through the gates to the park, it was almost empty apart from a few birds chirping away

"Well, this is nice" I said, looking at the beautiful flowers.

"It is" she said, I pointed to a wooden bench and asked

"Would you like to sit here?"

"No, can we sit here?" She said pointing to behind a bush, slightly puzzled to why she would want to sit on the ground behind a bush, but I agreed nonetheless and we walked behind this bush.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to sit here?" I asked, she nodded so I took my coat off and placed it on the grass, motioning her to sit down on the black garment, she did and I sat next to her, breathing in the crisp summer air.

"It's beautiful isn't it Erik?" She spoke

"It is indeed, but I don't understand why you would want to sit here"

"I wanted to sit here because I need to ask you something"

"Yes, what is it you would like to ask?" she looked nervous then spoke up

"Please, take off your mask" oh, why did she ask this of me?

"I'm afraid, I cannot grant your request" I said quietly, my gloved hand was placed on my lap and the next moment I felt a light weight upon it, I looked down and there was her soft hand placed on mine, I looked back to her, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden

"Please, I have seen your heart and music...I'm sure I will love your face as much as I love those"

"I..I have no face...only what resembles one"

"Please...If, if you love me" I did love her with all my heart, but how could she have known?

"A...alright" I whispered...I raised my shaking hand to untie the ribbon on the back, when I did I closed my eyes and let the black porcelain fall to the ground, I waited for the scream a few moments had passed and nothing, had she fainted? I opened my eyes and saw her sitting there smiling, surely I was dead and was in heaven...was she truly smiling at my monstrosity of a face?

"See.." She said and her next action nearly caused me to drop dead from happiness, she leaned up and placed her lips upon my cheek, my first kiss...the bliss...the sensation.

"Christine, you are an angel sent straight from heaven" I said picking the porcelain up and placing it back on my face.

"Erik, please promise me you will not wear that around me it must cause you great pain"

I nodded and stood up saying

"We should go now, your boy will be missing you."

"Erik please, may I stay another night"

"If you wish, Miss Daaè" I said helping her to her feet.


End file.
